Our Dirty Little Secret
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: It started the day Reiji sang the song Haruka wrote for him, he said he was kidding but really he had only been lying to himself, Haruka's in for a surprise as he pulls a fast one on her


Haruka walked through the halls of the master course dorm, she couldn't help but hug her newly composed sheet music to her chest a little tighter feeling the eyes on her back it was starting to get to her feeling that feeling.

Oh Haruka knew who the culprit was, Reiji Kotobuki, ever since that day nearly two weeks ago, when he had sung her song, he had been lurking around every corner lying in wait for her, though he never seemed to approach due to the constant presence of the STARISH members.

Reiji smirked as he peeked around the corner, as his current obsession passed by his hidden spot in the corridor, poor girl had no idea he was interested in her as more than just a friend and composer, though it was forbidden to fall in love, Reiji had gone and done just that.

'Just wait kiddo, I may have said I was kidding but I truly wasn't' Reiji snickered to himself silently shoving his hands into his pockets heading down the hall, opposite the way Haruka had gone, he would get what he wanted sooner or later.

Haruka sighed and sat down on the couch primly "Here everyone, I wrote more songs" she passed the composed music sheets around and the members of STARISH immediately complimented her on a job well done and to keep up the good work.

"Wow Haru-chan, this is the best one I've ever seen" Natsuki stated with awe in his voice "I'll be sure to write the best lyrics I ever have" he flashed her a happy smile and Haruka smiled sweetly at him, waving off the compliment as she always did.

Syo went next reading down the sheet of music before whistling "Nanami, I hate to admit it but I think Natsuki is right, this is some of your best work" he tossed her a wide grin and Haruki fidgeted with that same smile on her lips.

"Ah thank you Shinomiya-san, Syo-kun" Haruki twiddled her fingers together before gazing around at the rest of her friends as they all added in little comments before heading off to write lyrics, Haruka was just unbelievably happy that she had once again brought a smile to their faces.

Reiji entered the sitting room and stopped in surprise, Haruka was resting on the couch, composing really took a lot out of a person it seemed and none more so than the girl who was the composer to the six man group called STARISH.

"Rest up kiddo, I'll make sure no one bothers you" Reiji murmured into the quiet room, before sitting down on the opposite couch making himself comfortable, when Haruka woke up that's when he would make the first move, Reiji was certain everyone would be busy for a long while.

A couple of hours later Haruka woke up and let out a little yawn patting down her sleep mused hair and rubbing her crusted eyes, when she looked up, Haruka jumped back in surprise "Kotobuki-senpai, you startled me" Haruka pressed a hand over her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

Reiji narrowed his eyes and gave the girl a little grin "You've been busy lately kiddo, haven't seen much of you" he started by way of conversation, Haruka gave him a wide eyed stare of disbelief, obviously she knew that Reiji was kidding her again.

"Kotobuki-senpai..I-" Haruka trailed off nervously, the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, she cleared her throat and tried again to talk "-It's not like I've been out and about" Haruka said lamely.

Reiji tossed his head back and laughed joyfully "Right you are kiddo but we haven't had much of a chance to talk" he stated placing a cup of tea down before the girl, Haruka quickly but gently picked the cup up and took a small sip, Reiji watched as her lips formed a cute little pout as she did so.

Haruka looked down shyly as a little blush colored her cheeks, he was looking at her again and not as a friend or someone who was a year beneath him, it was a look a man gave a woman to let her know he liked her as more than just a friend.

"I was writing new songs for STARISH" Haruka finally spoke though there was a bit of a stutter in her voice, "They've all gone off to write lyrics" she explained the empty sitting room not sure how to talk to this man she suddenly found herself nervous around.

Reija smirked inwardly, he was making her nervous, good that was a start, before Haruka could complain, Reiji stood from his seat on the opposite couch and in one smooth move sat next to her as close as he dared leaning his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

Haruka jumped and scooted down a little to gain a little distance "Haruka what's the matter your not afraid of little ole me are you" Reiji peered down into her eyes, his question was asked with a hint of huskiness in his tone that Haruka squeaked and nearly jumped from the couch in fright.

"I'm not afraid of you Kotobuki-senpai, it's just your a little close" Haruka hurriedly explained, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but he had been watching her for a couple of weeks now and Haruka wanted answers as to the reason why.

Reiji's eyes widened dramatically "Oh no sorry kiddo" he winked and leaned back to give Haruka the space she needed for the moment, Reiji would try again in a little bit, he wanted to find out just how much the girl would let him get away with.

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief and carefully leaned back, Reiji's hand brushed her neck lightly and she shivered as it sent tingles of an unknown feeling down her spine "Why have you been watching me" Haruka blurted out suddenly.

"You noticed that did you" Reiji glanced at Haruka from the corner of his eye, if she had noticed then who else had, 'I need to step up my game' Reiji thought determinedly, he wouldn't lose out to all the other boys, who also had their eye on little Haruka.

Haruka swung her head around to gaze at Reiji in consternation "Of course I have, especially with the way you keep following me and hiding in the corridor to watch me, Kotobuk-senpai" Haruka scolded cutely but with a slight hint of warning.

Reiji smirked, that was cute, little Haruka trying to save him from doing anything that might risk his job "I can't help it Haruka, your just so fascinating" Reiji gazed at Haruka with hooded eyes and deepened his voice this caused Haruka to flush in embarrassment.

"Kotobuki-senpai your treading on dangerous ground, if you don't stop you'll..." Haruka trailed off when Reiji pressed a finger to her lips to silence her rant about how idols couldn't fall in love or they would be fired and that's the last thing she wanted for Reiji.

"Hush my girl" Reiji shushed Haruka and sneakily inched closer, he knew he had limited time, and if he wanted this to go his way he had to go at a faster pace than Haruka was quite obviously not use to not that she had ever been wooed by someone before.

Haruka panicked and jumped from the couch "Please Kotobuki-senpai this isn't righ..." she was once again cut off by Reiji pulling her back onto the couch sideways, now she was sitting half way in his lap with her legs in the second seat.

Reiji took a deep breath "I know and that's why it will be our little secret" he leaned forward capturing Haruka's chin with his hand and wrapping his other arm around her petite waist so that she couldn't escape him, no Reiji thought Haruka was exactly where he wanted her to be.

Haruka's heart was beating in her chest like a humming bird and she briefly thought it might beat right out of her chest with how fast it was going "Senpai, we shouldn't do this, you shouldn't" Haruka tried once more to dissuade Reiji from what he was about to do.

"No more talking Haruka" Reiji murmured and smoothly pressed his lips to Haruka's cutting off any further protest from the girl, he held her despite the girl squirming in his lap to get away, there was no way Reiji was letting go now.

Haruka pressed her hands against Reiji's shoulders but the strength in her arms weren't enough to loosen the man's hold on her, it was ridiculous, where were the members of STARISH when she needed them, it was awful.

Reiji glanced up into Haruka's eyes as he plundered her mouth, probing deeply with his tongue even as Haruka fought him every step of the way, trying to keep him out, Reiji pulled away briefly to catch his breath, Haruka opened her mouth to let out a shout.

"Stop it Kotobuki-senpai" Haruka struggled as hard as she could but her efforts were futile, though despite her words of warning, they had been soft, proving to Reiji that she didn't want him to get in trouble and he swooped down again.

Reiji stopped a millimeter away from Haruka's lips "I wasn't kidding that day, I truly love you" he whispered silkily and Haruka gasped in surprise, her cheeks colored like before and Reiji knew that he would have no further problem from her.

Haruka went limp in Reiji's hold and allowed him to have his way with her for a moment, he didn't stray far from her lips and she was thankful for that, finally after five minutes Reiji pulled away and set her in the opposite seat.

"Why Kotobuki-senpai, why would you risk everything just for that little moment of a forbidden tryst between yourself and I" Haruka gazed at him sadly, making Reiji realized the extent of the consquences of his recent actions.

Reiji frowned and pulled his hat onto his head "Your worth it to lose everything, but don't worry kiddo, I won't do something like that again" he bowed low, gave Haruka a little wink and disappeared into the hall, leaving Haruka all alone in the sitting room once again.

When Haruka was sure Reiji was out of ear shot, she quietly pressed her face into her hands and wept silently, she knew that she would never speak of what happened to anyone, and it truly would be her and Reiji's dirty little secret.


End file.
